Galavant
| narrated = Ben Presley | theme_music_composer = Alan Menken | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 18 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = Marshall Boone Helen Flint | location = United Kingdom | cinematography = Chris Seager Ashley Rowe | editor = David L. Bertman Lance Luckey | camera = Single-camera | runtime = 22 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | channel = ABC | picture_format = 720p (16:9 HDTV) | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://abc.go.com/shows/galavant | website_title = Official website | production_website = }} Galavant is an American musical fantasy comedy television series, created and written by Dan Fogelman, with music and lyrics by Alan Menken and Glenn Slater. Fogelman, Menken and Slater also serve as executive producers alongside Chris Koch, Kat Likkel and John Hoberg for ABC Studios. The series premiered on January 4, 2015, as the mid-season replacement for Once Upon a Time. In an interview about the show, actress Mallory Jansen described Galavant as, "the bastard child of Monty Python and The Princess Bride." The first season consisted of eight episodes which aired over four weeks, with two episodes back-to-back each week. The series was renewed for a second season of ten episodes on May 7, 2015, which premiered on January 3, 2016, following the same airing scheme as the first season. On May 12, 2016, it was confirmed the series was canceled. Plot Galavant is a dashing knight, down on his luck, determined to reclaim his reputation and his "Happily Ever After" by going after the evil King Richard, who ruined it the moment he kidnapped the love of Galavant's life, Madalena. Galavant is assisted by Princess Isabella, whose kingdom of Valencia has been conquered by Richard, and Sid, his squire. Meanwhile, the malevolent but weak-willed Richard tries to win over the scheming Madalena and seeks help from his brawny henchman, Gareth, and his chef, Vincenzo. The episodes chronicle Galavant's journeys (and the twists and turns that go along with them) through musical numbers composed and written by Menken and Slater. In the second season, after Gareth takes both Madalena and the throne of Valencia from the absent Richard, Richard allies himself with Galavant, who now hopes to rescue Isabella from being forced to marry Prince Harry of Hortensia, her eleven-year-old cousin, against her will. Along the way, Richard attempts to find a new role for himself in life, and he falls in love with Roberta Steinglass, a childhood friend. Galavant goes to great lengths to recruit an army to help him on his quest. Richard also adopts a lizard, believing it will grow into a dragon, and draws a sword that he does not know can only be drawn by the "one true king to unite them all." At the same time, Chester Wormwood, an evil sorcerer who doubles as a wedding planner, attempts to hypnotize Isabella into accepting being married to her cousin. When his plan backfires, Isabella exiles him, and he flees to Valencia, where he encourages Gareth and Madalena to start an unplanned war with Hortensia. Wormwood also offers to teach them his "dark dark evil way" (abbreviated as D'DEW) of sorcery, which Gareth rejects but Madalena secretly accepts. All the episodes of the season lead up to a large battle among three armies, including the Valencians, the Hortensians, and a swarm of zombies led by Galavant and Richard. Cast and characters Main * Joshua Sasse as Sir Gary Galavant * Timothy Omundson as King Richard * Vinnie Jones as Gareth * Mallory Jansen as Queen Madalena * Karen David as Princess Isabella Maria Lucia Elizabetta of Valencia * Luke Youngblood as Sidney "Sid" Recurring * Ben Presley as Steve Mackenzie the Jester. Briefly Madalena's lover, who later becomes Isabella's confidant. The Jester also serves as the series' occasional Narrator * Darren Evans as Vincenzo, the royal chef of Valencia and Gwynne's love interest. * Stanley Townsend as the King of Valencia, Isabella's father. * Genevieve Allenbury as the Queen of Valencia, Isabella's mother. * Hugh Bonneville as Peter the Pillager, the Pirate King * Sophie McShera as Gwynne, Madalena's maidservant and Chef Vincenzo's love interest. * Al Yankovic as the Head Monk, leader of a group of monks who have taken a vow of singing. * Rutger Hauer as Kingsley (season 1), Richard's older brother. * Kemaal Deen-Ellis as Prince Harry of Hortensia, Isabella's eleven-year-old cousin and fiancé. * Robert Lindsay as Chester Wormwood (season 2), an evil sorcerer and occasional wedding planner who follows the Dark Dark Evil Way (or "D'DEW"). * Clare Foster as Roberta Steinglass (season 2), Richard's childhood friend and eventual love interest. * Muzz Khan as Barry (season 2), Wormwood's assistant. * Alfie Simmons as Young Richard * Sonnyboy Skelton as Young Gareth * Anthony Head (season 1) and Greg Wise (season 2) as Arnold Galavant, Galavant's estranged father and a former knight who opened a home for troubled youth. * John Stamos as Sir Jean Hamm, a legendary jouster and Galavant's rival. Cameos * Kylie Minogue as the Queen of The Enchanted Forest, a Medieval gay bar whose regular patrons include Sir Jean Hamm and King Richard's long-lost Uncle Keith * Simon Williams as Uncle Keith, who helps Galavant and Richard's escape from The Enchanted Forest. * Simon Callow as Edwin the Magnificent, a fortune teller who assists Galavant in communicating with Isabella, albeit ultimately unsuccessful. * "Weird Al" Yankovic (credited as Al Yankovic), the leader of the singing monks. Episodes | end1 = | color2 = #DA922E | episodes2 = 10 | link2 = #Season 2 (2016) | start2 = | end2 = }} Season 1 (2015) |ProdCode = 101 |Viewers = 7.42 |ShortSummary = Madalena, the love of famous knight Galavant, is kidnapped by King Richard. Galavant tries to get her back but she decided to marry Richard for the fame and fortune, which crushes him and makes him drink. During the next year, Richard conquers the kingdom of Valencia. Madalena has started a secret affair with the Jester, and demands the Jewel of Valencia from her husband, whom she keeps comparing to Galavant to his great anger. When Richard threatens to kill the King and Queen of Valencia, their daughter, Princess Isabella, offers the gem. But instead of giving it to his ungrateful wife, he makes Isabella lure Galavant to him under the false pretense of helping her save her people, so Richard can take his revenge on Galavant. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 102 |Viewers = 7.42 |ShortSummary = To win money for their journey, Galavant enters a jousting tournament. He is up against his old rival Sir Jean Hamm (John Stamos). When Isabella realizes that Galavant is in terrible shape, she trains him and sabotages Hamm, to make sure that Galavant wins. King Richard asks Gareth to show him how to become more manly for Madalena. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 103 |Viewers = 4.11 |ShortSummary = When the party stops at Sid's hometown for a rest, they are surprised to find he was raised in a Jewish community and that he has become a legendary hero through his exaggerated stories. Sid asks Galavant to play along as his squire and Isabella as his promised wife to impress his foster parents (Faith Prince and Michael Brandon) and the townspeople. This teaches Galavant a new perspective on Sid's role as his devoted helper. After King Richard has burned the crops and the people of Valencia are starving, he organizes a ball to force them to cheer up, during which the eunuch accidentally reveals the secret affair between Madalena and the Jester. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 104 |Viewers = 4.11 |ShortSummary = The party is captured and robbed by a group of stranded pirates led by the pirate King Peter the Pillager (Hugh Bonneville), an old acquaintance of Galavant. When finally everyone learns to work together, they can free their ship and sail towards Valencia. King Richard thinks he can win back Madalena by becoming as funny as the Jester, so he takes comedy lessons with him. When the Jester becomes too scared and asks Madalena to end their affair, she has him thrown into the dungeon. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 105 |Viewers = 3.42 |ShortSummary = Richard is excited for Galavant's arrival in Valencia and plans a feast for the execution. Madalena is impatient and promises Chef Vincenzo a date with her maiden Gwynne in exchange for Richard's secrets. She finds out about Galavant's arrival and sends a letter. Galavant, Sid, and Isabella stop at a monastery. Riddled by remorse, Isabella takes a confession with the lead monk (Al Yankovic) and tries to negotiate with Richard, but he wants Galavant or he will kill her parents. When the group sneaks into the castle, Richard captures them and throws them into the dungeon. Galavant learns that Isabella betrayed him, and is saved by Madalena just before the hanging. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 106 |Viewers = 3.42 |ShortSummary = Hoping that Madalena saved him to run away and spend their lives together, Galavant has to realize that she does not want to leave her castle and fortune for him. Instead, she offers to keep him on as the Queen's boytoy when her secret plan works out. Richard is furious about Madalena, so the Chef takes him to see the famous magician Xanax (Ricky Gervais), who brings back memories of when his older brother Kingsley humiliated him. In the dungeon, Galavant and Isabella realize their love for one another. When Richard returns from Xanax, he wants to throw Madalena into the dungeon, but is stopped by Kingsley, who has returned on Madalena's request to reclaim the throne. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 107 |Viewers = 4.37 |ShortSummary = Kingsley challenges Richard for a duel over the throne and Madalena, but with Gareth as Kingsley's champion. Thinking about his father's (Anthony Head) lessons on being a hero, Galavant offers to fight for Richard if his friends are released when he wins. Just as the duel starts, Isabella's much younger cousin and fiance Harry arrives, who was sent for by her parents to save them. In preparation for his welcome feast, Gwynne wants Vincenzo to poison the royals so they can be free, but he only serves them food which aggravate their allergies. The Jester, Sid, and Isabella break out of the dungeon. When seeing Isabella with Galavant, Harry leaves, and the duel is on again, but this time Richard for himself against Gareth. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} |ProdCode = 108 |Viewers = 4.37 |ShortSummary = The night before the duel, Galavant and Richard bond over drinks and decide to kill Kingsley in his sleep, but they get caught and thrown into the dungeon. Gareth sneaks Galavant and Richard out of the castle to flee with the pirates. Galavant promises to take care of Richard, and in return Gareth helps the others escape, keeping Sid as a hostage. Kingsley is about to punish but is stabbed by Madalena, so she and Gareth seize control of Valencia. Isabella and her parents, the Jester, Vincenzo and Gwynne, have fled to Hortensia where Harry locks Isabella in a giant dollhouse so he can always have an eye on her. |LineColor = 8A3324 }} }} Season 2 (2016) |ProdCode = 201 |Viewers = 3.20 |ShortSummary = Galavant and Richard crash land the pirate ship and make their way on foot back to Richard's kingdom. They accidentally find themselves in The Enchanted Forest, a gay bar where the Queen (Kylie Minogue) captures Galavant and forces him to tend bar. Gareth gets no respect from Madalena but with Sid's help claims the title of king. Isabella repeatedly fails to escape from Harry and asks for help from Chef and Gwynne, and Chef agrees. Richard finds his Uncle Keith (Simon Williams) at the bar and Keith helps them to escape. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 202 |Viewers = 3.20 |ShortSummary = Isabella and Galavant share a memory of their kiss and begin to doubt it was very good. Galavant and Richard stop at a village where they meet a fortune teller (Simon Callow) who is able to communicate with Isabella via an amulet she wears. However, the amulet gets very bad reception, and it breaks up during a conversation leading Galavant to believe the kiss was wonderful, while Isabella believes that Galavant does not love her and she abandons her escape attempts. Chef also tells Richard that Gareth has betrayed him by becoming king. Gareth brings some of his possessions to be displayed, leading to an argument where Gareth and Madalena finally find mutual appreciation for each other. As Richard and Galavant leave the village, Richard unknowingly removes a magic sword from a tree stump. They then travel to his castle and find the entire building has gone missing. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 203 |Viewers = 2.41 |ShortSummary = Richard discovers his former kingdom has been converted into a democracy using the resources of his former castle. Gareth has nightmares about betraying Richard, and Madalena forces Sid to help him. Sid makes Gareth realize he is feeling guilty over his decision. Isabella mourns her breakup and wants nothing to do with her upcoming wedding to Harry, but wedding planner/evil sorcerer Chester Wormwood has plans to take over Hortensia and deceives Isabella into wearing an enchanted tiara, putting her under his control. Galavant asks the citizens to volunteer for his army to rescue Isabella, but the only volunteer is a lady named Roberta. Galavant, Richard, and Roberta set off to find more members for their army. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 204 |Viewers = 2.41 |ShortSummary = Richard realizes that Roberta is a former childhood playmate of his. Galavant wants to get rid of Richard, so he tries to set them up together with a romantic dinner, which works for Roberta but not for Richard. Chef and Gwynne celebrate their new status as upper lower class citizens, but Gwynne is unable to adjust to it, and she convinces Chef to leave with her and return to their former lifestyle of abject poverty. Madalena is invited to a party by two snobby sisters (Sarah Hadland and Sally Phillips) who used to shun her when she was poor, but it really turns out to be a roast of her and she is humiliated again. On her return to Valencia, she realizes that she is feeling hurt for the first time. But when Gareth takes revenge on the sisters, she kisses him and notices another new feeling. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 205 |Viewers = 2.32 |ShortSummary = Richard trades the Jewel of Valencia for a lizard he believes is a dragon, whom he names "Tad Cooper". A disgusted Galavant abandons him, and the pair wind up on opposite sides in a war between "very short giants" (led by Nick Frost) and "very tall dwarves", who are actually all normal-sized people, before Roberta makes peace. Isabella, who has imprisoned her own parents under Wormwood's control, visits wild Princess Jubilee (Sheridan Smith) who accidentally knocks her tiara off and frees her. Sid advises a love-sick Gareth that Madalena is a dangerous choice for a partner, but Gareth betrays his insults to Madalena, and Sid is forced to flee. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 206 |Viewers = 2.32 |ShortSummary = Isabella kicks Wormwood out of Hortensia and breaks her engagement with her cousin. Madelena tries to get Gareth what he most wants for his birthday, a bar brawl, but everyone is too afraid to fight him as he is now a king. Wormwood, who has been banished from Hortensia, arrives in Valencia and convinces the royals to go to war. Galavant seeks shelter with his estranged father, Arnold (Greg Wise) and is shocked to find his emotionally distant father now runs a home for at-risk youth. When Sid reunites with Galavant, he throws him his lost sword, but accidentally impales Galavant's chest. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 207 |Viewers = 2.10 |ShortSummary = Richard, Sid, and Roberta bring the severely wounded Galavant to a healer, Neo of Sporin (Reece Shearsmith). Galavant dies, but Neo makes a potion allowing Galvant to defeat Death (Eddie Marsan) and return to life. Neo then provides Galavant with an army of zombies. Wormwood plans for war with Madalena and Gareth, who realize they may be falling in love. Isabella readies Hortensia for war but finds they have no weapons. Richard and Roberta admit they have feelings for each other. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 208 |Viewers = 2.10 |ShortSummary = Roberta and Richard finally make love, and Richard loses his virginity. Isabella meets with Gareth and Madalena to discuss terms of surrender but Isabella leaves more determined to defeat them. Wormwood offers to teach them his "dark dark evil way" (abbreviated as D'DEW) of magic, which Gareth refuses but Madalena secretly accepts. Galavant has troubles controlling the zombies until he realizes they respond positively to his idea of fighting for love. Sid leaves to redeem himself since he feels guilty for briefly killing Galavant, and Roberta, believing Richard will be killed in battle, refuses to watch him die and breaks things off. All three armies prepare for battle. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 209 |Viewers = 2.15 |ShortSummary = The armies of Valencia, Hortensia, and the undead clash, right on top of Chef and Gwynne's hovel. Gareth, angry at Madelena's use of the dark arts, defects and makes peace with Richard. Galavant and Isabella reunite on the battlefield and plan to marry if they survive. Wormwood uses his magic to turn the zombies against everyone. The heroes retreat into the castle. Madelena tries to persuade Gareth to leave with her. When he refuses, she releases the undead army. |LineColor = DA922E }} |ProdCode = 210 |Viewers = 2.15 |ShortSummary = Richard reflects on his unhappy childhood. Sid returns with an army of minor characters from season two, turning the tide of the battle. Isabella and Madelena fight face to face, with Isabella victorious. Richard faces Wormwood, who seems to kill Tad Cooper, the lizard Richard believes is a dragon. Enraged, Richard strikes down Wormwood with his magical sword, revealing himself to be the true king of the Seven Realms. Gareth tries to make up with Madelena, but she has tasted the ultimate power and wants more; she magically vanishes. Richard catches up with Roberta before she leaves the kingdom and confesses his love. Galavant and Isabella marry in a ceremony performed by the Singing Monks (led by "Weird Al" Yankovic) and settle down by the sea. Chef and Gwynne rebuild their house. Gareth invites Sid on a quest to bring back Madelena. Madelena arrives at a spooky castle to meet with the Dark Evil Lord, to master her powers of D'DEW. Richard, who has settled down with Roberta, feeds Tad Cooper, who has grown into a fire-breathing dragon. |LineColor = DA922E }} }} Production Development The series reunites screenwriter Dan Fogelman, composer Alan Menken, and lyricist Glenn Slater, who had worked together on the 2010 animated film Tangled (produced by ABC's corporate sibling Walt Disney Animation Studios). The pilot was ordered by ABC in October 2013, and picked up to series in May 2014. Filming Principal photography took place in the Bottle Yard Studios in Bristol, United Kingdom. Peter the Pillager's pirate ship in season one is filmed on the life-size reproduction of The Matthew which lives in Bristol's Floating Harbour. Other filming locations include Caldicot Castle and Caerphilly Castle in Wales, Southern Down on the Bristol Channel, Berkeley Castle, Cosmeston Medieval Village and Wells Cathedral Release When the series premiered in January 2015, it was billed as a four-week "comedy extravaganza". On May 7, 2015, the series was renewed for a 10-episode second season. The title of the second-season premiere, "A New Season aka Suck It Cancellation Bear", mocks the predicted cancellation by the ratings website TV by the Numbers after the first season. On May 12, 2016, it was confirmed that Galavant was canceled. Upon cancellation, composer Menken expressed interest on Twitter in continuing the series on stage. Music Galavant is a comedy musical. The incidental music is composed by Menken and Christopher Lennertz. The songs are composed by Menken with lyrics by Slater, and have been described as "self-knowing parodies", both on Menken and Slater's previous work, as well as on classic musicals such as West Side Story. According to Fogelman, the lyrics of the opening song of the second season makes fun of the "eventization" of every limited-run series. They also comment on the shows' broadcast time slot and the missed Emmy nomination. The following songs featured on Galavant are performed by the Galavant cast. Season 1 (2015) An official soundtrack for the first season was released on iTunes on January 19, 2015. Season 2 (2016) An official soundtrack for the second season was released on iTunes on January 29, 2016. The release of Galavant: The Complete Collection following the series finale features all numbers performed on the series, and includes two additional songs, one recorded by the actors, "Manlyology" (to have been performed in "Joust Friends" by Gareth, Richard and Vincenzo), and cut for placement; the other a demo, "Your Mother Is a Whore" (to have been performed in "About Last Knight" by Madalena, Gareth and the bar patrons) by the songwriters, rejected by the network for its abundance of censorship bleeps. Reception Critical reception The first season averaged 4.83 million live viewers, and 6.52 millions including DVR-playback. It has received generally positive reviews: Rotten Tomatoes gives it a rating of 90%, based on reviews from 36 critics, with an average rating of 7.5/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "While the jokes in Galavant ride the line of predictability, their execution, along with campy themes and silly musical numbers, make it memorably entertaining." On Metacritic, it has a score of 61 out of 100, based on reviews from 26 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The New York Times Neil Genzlinger gave it a mixed response saying, "Despite some amusing bits and clever songs, it's only occasionally as much fun as it ought to be." Brian Lowry of Variety gave it a mostly positive review saying, "Owing a strong debt to Monty Python and a lesser one to spoofs like When Things Were Rotten, Galavant largely overcomes the challenges that have traditionally bedeviled TV musicals with rambunctious energy, cheeky lyrics and music, and — significantly — a half-hour format, thus condensing the need to create songs into a manageable task." TV Line's Matt Webb Mitovich wrote, "With some resignation, given a colleague's 'meh' reaction to the pilot, I finally cued up Galavant… and found myself binge-watching the six episodes available to me. (And I seldom binge anything.) That's why I think ABC is smart to double-pump episodes, because yes, the plot progression is a bit slow, pausing as it does to allow for song-and-dance numbers and vamping by the more colorful characters (the king included). You'll want two at a time to come away satisfied." Alan Sepinwall of HitFix, however, was more negative, writing, "...the whole is less than the sum of its comic and musical parts." The second season was met with equally positive critical response: On Rotten Tomatoes, it has a 100% rating, based on 10 reviews, with an average rating of 7.8/10. The consensus reads: "The surprise second season of Galavant sends its cast in many directions, but keeps the fun and music that made it a hit firmly at its center." On Metacritic, it has a 77/100 rating based on 4 critics. Ratings Season 1 (2015) | dvr1 = 0.9 | dvrv1 = 2.53 | total1 = 2.9 | totalv1 = 9.95 | title2 = Joust Friends | date2 = January 4, 2015 | rs2 = 2.0/5 | viewers2 = 7.42 | dvr2 = 0.9 | dvrv2 = 2.53 | total2 = 2.9 | totalv2 = 9.95 | title3 = Two Balls | date3 = January 11, 2015 | rs3 = 1.3/3 | viewers3 = 4.11 | dvr3 = n/a | dvrv3 = n/a | total3 = n/a | totalv3 = n/a | title4 = Comedy Gold | date4 = January 11, 2015 | rs4 = 1.3/3 | viewers4 = 4.11 | dvr4 = n/a | dvrv4 = n/a | total4 = n/a | totalv4 = n/a | title5 = Completely Mad...Alena | date5 = January 18, 2015 | rs5 = 0.9/2 | viewers5 = 3.42 | dvr5 = 0.6 | dvrv5 = n/a | total5 = 1.5 | totalv5 = n/a | title6 = Dungeons and Dragon Lady | date6 = January 18, 2015 | rs6 = 0.9/2 | viewers6 = 3.42 | dvr6 = 0.6 | dvrv6 = n/a | total6 = 1.5 | totalv6 = n/a | title7 = My Cousin Izzy | date7 = January 25, 2015 | rs7 = 1.1/3 | viewers7 = 4.37 | dvr7 = n/a | dvrv7 = n/a | total7 = n/a | totalv7 = n/a | title8 = It's All in the Executions | date8 = January 25, 2015 | rs8 = 1.1/3 | viewers8 = 4.37 | dvr8 = n/a | dvrv8 = n/a | total8 = n/a | totalv8 = n/a }} Season 2 (2016) | title4 = Bewitched, Bothered, and Belittled | date4 = January 10, 2016 | rs4 = 0.6/2 | viewers4 = 2.41 | dvr4 = 0.3 | dvrv4 = 0.75 | total4 = 0.9 | totalv4 = 3.16 | title5 = Giants vs. Dwarves | date5 = January 17, 2016 | rs5 = 0.6/2 | viewers5 = 2.32 | dvr5 = n/a | dvrv5 = 0.71 | total5 = n/a | totalv5 = 3.03 | title6 = About Last Knight | date6 = January 17, 2016 | rs6 = 0.6/2 | viewers6 = 2.32 | dvr6 = n/a | dvrv6 = 0.71 | total6 = n/a | totalv6 = 3.03 | title7 = Love and Death | date7 = January 24, 2016 | rs7 = 0.5/2 | viewers7 = 2.10 | dvr7 = n/a | dvrv7 = n/a | total7 = n/a | totalv7 = n/a | title8 = Do the D'DEW | date8 = January 24, 2016 | rs8 = 0.5/2 | viewers8 = 2.10 | dvr8 = n/a | dvrv8 = n/a | total8 = n/a | totalv8 = n/a | title9 = Battle of the Three Armies | date9 = January 31, 2016 | rs9 = 0.6/2 | viewers9 = 2.15 | dvr9 = n/a | dvrv9 = n/a | total9 = n/a | totalv9 = n/a | title10 = The One True King (To Unite Them All) | date10 = January 31, 2016 | rs10 = 0.6/2 | viewers10 = 2.15 | dvr10 = n/a | dvrv10 = n/a | total10 = n/a | totalv10 = n/a }} Home media release Galavant The Complete Collection was released on DVD as a set consisting both seasons in Region 1 on November 10, 2017. References External links * * Category:2015 American television series debuts Category:2016 American television series endings Category:2010s American music television series Category:2010s American romantic comedy television series Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American fantasy television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by ABC Studios Category:Television series set in the Middle Ages